


First Words

by dark_as_leila



Series: Family Life [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Baby Eren, M/M, eruri - Freeform, fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_as_leila/pseuds/dark_as_leila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Levi and Erwin have an idea about what they would like Eren's first word to be.  Eren has a different idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... so here's the thing. It was half 12 (midnight half 12) and I thought, oh man, it's definitely time for sleep... so I wrote intense family fluff. Of course. So here you have it, more domestic AU stuff were Erwin and Levi are Dads to adorable baby Eren. I hope people enjoy this ridiculousness anyway. Beware, a cute baby lies ahead.

Levi rounded the corner into the living room and stopped short at the scene in front of him. Erwin was sat cross legged on the floor, back against the couch and therefore the doorway, where Levi currently stood, and staring very intently at Eren, eight months old, who was staring very intently back whilst going about the business of chewing on one of his plastic stacking rings, whilst simultaneously knocking the rest of them over and making a mess in general.

“Dada,” Erwin said and Eren chewed on the ring a bit louder. Levi quirked an eyebrow and remained quiet, interested to see what would unfold.

“Dada,” Erwin said more firmly. Eren removed the ring from his mouth long enough to make some garbled babbling sound.

“Very good,” Erwin said, rearranging the rings onto the stack so that Eren could demolish them all over again, “Now, say Dada.”

Levi snorted quietly. So this was the game. Erwin was determined that Eren’s first word would be Dada, they had discussed as much previously, whereas Levi had fallen on the side of Papa (his own chosen preference of what their son would call him), as the first utterance of their baby.

Erwin scooped up Eren, ring and all, and let the baby stand on his legs, holding him up at the waist whilst Eren tested his legs, bouncing up and down on Erwin’s thighs. At the rate the boy was determined to use his legs and stand with the aid of any stationary object; tables, chairs, his fathers when they were still long enough, he would be walking before he was talking. Or crawling fully. He had mastered the arms, but the legs eluded him some what, he mostly chose to adopt a dragging lurch across the floor when the mood took him.

“Say Dada,” Erwin prompted again as Eren bounced some more before leaning forward and placing a very drool laced open mouth against Erwin’s cheek.

“Thank you for the lovely kiss,” Erwin said, as Eren leant back to survey his father once more, “But, say Dada.”

Eren looked at him for a few moments, all large green eyes and messy brown hair and chubby, rosy cheeks that Levi always had a desire to chew on for some reason, before laughing loudly. The sound, as it had the first time Eren had uttered this wonderful noise, went straight to Levi’s heart and caused a kind of pain that he could only describe as exquisite.

Levi could hear the undisguised joy and love in Erwin’s voice as he said, “Look, I’m going to tell your Papa you said it anyway, so you might as well say it.”

“Oh, were you now?” Levi interjected as he finally moved into the room and over to the one man and one boy in his life whom he loved the most. He bent down and plucked Eren from Erwin’s grip as the baby grinned, all gums, and reached for Levi. Erwin looked up at him, smiling.

“Can’t blame a man for trying,” Erwin said and Levi rolled his eyes as he sat down on the sofa, baby in lap and pressed his nose into the brown curls.

“Daddy’s a sneaky fox,” Levi muttered into Eren’s hair and Eren giggled, waving chubby fists and the plastic ring as Erwin chuckled.

“Well, I’m hoping if I say it enough, he’ll copy,” Erwin said as he unfolded from the floor and took the spot next to Levi, slipping an arm around his husband as Eren inserted the plastic ring into his mouth again, “Do you think he’s teething?” He followed up, watching Eren as he went to town on the ring.

“Probably, his cheeks look redder,” Levi said bouncing Eren on his knee.

“Babababa-babbbaba,” Eren contributed.

“Yes sweetie,” Levi cooed, kissing Eren on the top of his head.

“I’m going to tell everyone at work he said it,” Erwin said, nudging Levi slightly.

“You’re a dork and a liar,” Levi said, allowing Eren to manoeuvre himself into a standing position, clutching onto Levi’s shoulders and bouncing some more.

“But at least I’m good-looking,” Erwin answered, smiling winningly.

“That’s true,” Levi mused as Eren used him as a trampoline, “I am only with you for your fantastic body.”

“That and I am a master at sex,” Erwin said and Levi snorted.

“Se-ex,” Eren said and Levi choked as Erwin’s eyes went wide with shock before he burst out laughing.

Levi stared into his son’s beautiful eyes as Erwin doubled over, unable to contain himself, “If anyone asks, his first word was Dada,” Levi whispered.

“Dada!” Eren yelled, which effectively stopped Erwin’s laughter and Levi smiled as Erwin took the baby from him and lifted him in the air, causing Eren to squeal in delight.

“I knew you could do it, such a clever boy!” Erwin gushed and Levi smiled, thoroughly happy and content with the world at present. Particularly when Eren smacked Erwin on the forehead with the rather damp ring.


End file.
